Princess
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: "This was it. This was their perfect moment. Until he realized that for her, it wasn't. When Derek noticed the tears sparkling in her eyes, he immediately withdrew his hand and sat up." - A little oneshot that's been on my computer for a while...
**_This has been sitting on my computer for ages now, so I figured it was time to get it out there. Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

 ** _Princess_**

Derek Morgan had no idea what exactly had led into _this,_ but kissing, touching ... cherishing Emily's perfect body made him forget to care about these insignificant details. He didn't care they were on a case, he didn't care that - in the long term - this was probably a bad idea. Right now, all he cared about was Emily. As always.

This was it. This was their perfect moment. Until he realized that for her, it wasn't. When Derek noticed the tears sparkling in her eyes, he immediately withdrew his hand and sat up.  
"Princess?"  
Emily gulped, desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. "I... I'm sorry, I..." She bit her lip, hoping Derek would just let it go. Of course, he didn't.  
"Shhh, it's okay. What's wrong?"  
"I c..can't, Derek!" A single tear was now running down her cheek, and it broke his heart.

He backed off, nervously studying her face from afar.  
"I'm so sorry! I thought you... wanted this! I'm an idiot!"  
"No, you're not" She sniffed. "I want to, but... I can't."  
Derek frowned. "What do you mean " _you can't_ "? What's wrong?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Emily vigorously shook her head. "Just go, Derek, please. I'm fine, but please leave!" By now, her voice was barely a whisper. Moments of silence passed, and Derek heard her sobbing quietly. What was wrong with her? What had he done to her? Hell! Why was she so... scared?

"I won't leave you, Emily" She flinched at the touch of his hand on her shoulder, and Derek withdrew his hand immediately. How could he have missed this? For how long had she been hurting, been feeling nauseated by his touch? "It's only me. I won't hurt you. I promise!"  
She looked him in the eyes for a brief moment, and he could tell that she almost believed him.

Why wasn't she talking to him? What the hell was going on? After a while, Derek just couldn't stand the silence any longer: "Emily, I'm sorry. I should have noticed earlier! I just... I never meant to hurt you!"  
She gulped. "I... you didn't. I just..."  
"You just…? Emily... _wha-_?"

Emily vehemently shook her head. "Don't. Please..." She hesitated for a brief moment, before she added: "This never happened. I'm fine..."  
"Emily..."  
"Promise you won't tell anyone!" Hearing the panic in her voice felt like he was being stabbed in the gut.  
"I promise! But _please_ don't shut me out!" Gently, Derek reached out for her hand, gently squeezing it. Yet, he did her the favor of not looking at her while she silently cried. He knew that asking her again what had happened was futile. It was more than obvious she didn't want to talk about it, and – to be honest – part of him was scared of her answer. He sensed that _this wasn't_ about him. Derek carefully studied her. Although she had hidden her face in her hands, her posture was speaking volumes. She seemed tense and fragile at the same time, and could feel she was holding back – tears, words, movements – you name it.

When she suddenly got too quiet, Derek realized she was holding her breath. He bit his lip, then hesitatingly said her name. No response. _Shit._ "Emily? You're scaring me. I… you need to breathe, okay?" She let out a shuddery sob. "It's okay, princess. You're safe now. I promise! I just need you to breathe with me, okay? In 'n' out, okay? That's it."

Moments – seconds? minutes? hours? – had passed and her sobs had subsided. When she finally spoke, her voice was so quiet Derek almost missed it: "Th...thank you." He sighed.

"Do you want me to... leave now?" He asked after a while, referring to what Emily had asked him to do earlier. When she didn't respond, Derek added a gentle "I won't touch or... hurt you, Em. I promise!" - Still no response, though. He sighed. "What do you want me to do, Emily? It's your call." Emily gulped, seemingly unsure of what she wanted. Derek waited patiently. Emily hesitated for a second until she finally made up her mind. "Could... could you... stay?" _Not look at me. Not touch me. Just sit here and take care of me._

Derek nodded. "Of course, Princess. I'm here." _Always._


End file.
